


Sweet Pea

by fog_mind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Domestic!AU, M/M, aomine needs a hug, cop!aomine, it's rly fluffy, kise gives him one, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has tough days at the station but forgets all about them when he sees his Sweet Pea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first KnB fic, in honour of the new season, and the boyfriend punch. 
> 
> I listened to Happy by Neversjoutnever and Sweet Pea by Amos Lee. Both are cute songs so go listen to them⭐️

Tough days at work lead to exhaustion and late nights. 

Tough days in the office lead to angry rants at no one in particular while his beloved listens. 

Tough days in the office are just, well, really fucking tough. 

Aomine never intends to get angry, it isn't Kise's fault at all for any of his anger. He always feels fucking awful after he's shouted. He never shouts at Kise, he just rants usually. His stupid fucking department never seems to get work done in time, so guess who has to stay behind and work overtime? 

Yeah, you guessed it. 

This week alone, Aomine had to stay back a total of four times. That's all because his co workers are lazy and never seem to actually do any paperwork, unless it's at the end of the month, when they get paid. Then they're all for the paper.

All his co-workers do is sit around all day, taking the jobs that suit them. Aomine thinks they just sit by the radio and wait till something comes through so they don't have to be in the office any longer. They drink coffee, they joke about while the blue haired man is actually doing work. They do shit all basically.

Aomine has never slacked off in his police work. Sure, he was a lazy high school kid, but who wasn't? He never has days off, except weekends, always in the office at nine in the morning, never leaves in time. When that clock strikes five, all the day shifts end and the switch between day and night occurs. Aomine should just be classes as a 24/7 officer. 

He says he has weekends, he has so much work that he often ends up taking reports home to read through and check for any mistakes that his fellow officers have made, which is a lot by the way. 

Most officers leave at five, he usually ends up leaving at about seven. It takes about half an hour to get home, sometimes an hour depending on the train times. He trudges through the busy station, jacket slung over his shoulders, brief case in hand, shoulders heavy from the days labour.

It's a ten minute walk from the train station to their apartment. It usually takes Aomine twenty minutes, on his way back at least. He's just so exhausted that he can't walk any faster. He usually sends Kise a quick text to say he's nearly home, which Kise is usually delighted with because he's home early today, well. Earlier than usual.

He leans heavily against the wall in the elevator, sighing and rubbing his tired eyes with his left hand. He had to finish three different reports all in one day. One was his own, which he had finished by ten, but the other two weren't his. They were just in his desk when he arrived in the morning. 

"Shitty co-workers.." He sighs to himself as he hears the elevator ding and sees the metal doors slide open. He steps out, slowly dragging his feet to apartment 284. The police officer grabs his keys and slides them into the lock, opening their warm apartment door.

"I'm home!" He calls, slipping his shoes off and hanging his jacket up in the pegs in the wall. He hears footsteps and a soft humming. He hears the sound of home, the sound of his love. 

"Aominecchi! Welcome home!" He hears his love call to him. He takes steps towards the warm sound, letting himself slump against the blond haired man. He feels strong arms wrap around his middle, holding him up. He feels soft kisses being placed on his face and hair. 

"Hey, sweet pea. Sorry I'm so late, my shitty co-workers don't know what work is apparently." He finally gets out, wrapping his arms around Kise's shoulders. He takes a deep breath and buries his face against Kise's neck, kissing the smooth skin a few times.

"That's alright, Aominecchi, I got your text message." Replies the blond man, his honey voice soothing over Aomine as they stand in the doorway just holding each other for a few moments. Kise places a soft kiss on both of his cheeks them a gentle kiss in his lips. 

Aomine melts into his arms again. The kiss isn't a long one, or a very heated one, but it is jut what the blue haired cop needs. 

"I made some dinner if you're hungry." Kise tells him, slowly moving his hands out from around Aomine's waist, holding the blue haired mans hands. Kise squeezes his hands gently, pulling him into the relatively small kitchen. 

Aomine feels his mouth water and hears his stomach growl at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten since about one in the afternoon. His lunch break is only half an hour so he could only grab an apple and a bottle of water.

"You cooked?" Aomine jokes, kissing the blond mans knuckles as he gets pulled into the kitchen. 

The soft light of the kitchen shines off Kise's hair, basically making him look like an angel. Well, he pretty much was. Lord knows how he manages to put up with Aomine day in, day out. But Aomine is so fucking thankful that he is able to put up with. 

"Yes!" There's a pause between the two men.

"Okay, Kurokocchi came over before and helped me." Kise finally admits, laughing and sitting up on the kitchen counter, pulling Aomine towards him. 

Aomine smirks, allowing himself to be pulled by Kise. He wraps his arms around the man for the second time. He presses his face against Kise's chest, taking a deep breath of his distinctive cologne. He let's himself take a few deep breaths, trying to shake all the tension off from the days work. 

He allows Kise to wrap his long legs around his waist. He let's Kise wrap his arms around Aomine's strong shoulders, rubbing small circles into his neck with his thumbs. 

"Rough day?" Kise asks him quietly, resting his cheek against Aomine's soft blue hair. It tickles his nose, but he's used to it by know. 

"Rough is probably the biggest understatement in the history of understatements." Aomine tells him, voice muffles by the shirt Kise is wearing. 

"You know, you should tell the chief that you're doing everything. Maybe he'll listen to you and masks sure everyone is doing their own work." Kise suggests, tenderly kissing Aomine's forehead, brushing his slim fingers up the nape of Aomine's neck. The model really hates when he sees his beloved worn out like this. It's totally unfair in Aominecchi and he doesn't deserve to do all the work those slackers leave him. 

"I have done, sweet pea. So many damn times, but he never fucking listens. I go to him to tell him that those fuckers don't do shit but what does he do? Fucking nothing!" Aomine yells, breaking away from Kise to rub his fingers against his temples. He was getting a head ache. 

Kise folds his legs under him, listening to Aomine rant about his work. Ever Friday usually ends up like this. They hug and joke for a while, but then Aomine gets out his true feelings about work and all Kise can do is listen. It pains the blond man to see his love so upset and frustrated like this.

 

There are a lot of things Kise can do wrong, like cooking, he doesn't know how to work the washing machine yet. He hates using the buses because he got on the wrong one once and ended up an hour away. He always buys the wrong type of coffee at the supermarket.

But then again, there are a lot of things he can do right. He can make Aomine laugh, smile. He gives the best damn hugs in the world. And he knows how to calm Aomine down.

"Come here, sweetpea." Kise says softly, re opening his arms for his blue haired lover to fall into, which he does do. 

 

Tough days at work lead to tired hugs and soft kisses.

Tough days in the office lead to kitchen cuddles and Kise's smooth hands stroking through his hair. 

Tough days in the office are just, well, completely forgotten every time Aomine sees his sweetpea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you though! I have a wattpad account : Meme_King_Noiz so go check it out!⭐️


End file.
